


stupidly strong girls with stubbornly stupid ideas (end up in the infirmary sooner or later)

by viscountfrancisbacon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Team Bonding, both the team heavies are just Like That and nobody can stop them it is a slight problem, ren is trying very hard weiss is not really trying at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscountfrancisbacon/pseuds/viscountfrancisbacon
Summary: - and the girls (and boys) who love them because/despite/through itthe city of Vale is in the middle of a record-breaking heat wave. two teams of Hunters-in-training do their best to cope.





	stupidly strong girls with stubbornly stupid ideas (end up in the infirmary sooner or later)

**Author's Note:**

> witness my first published fic since literally the beginning of 2014. because after four years, writing is finally a thing i'm doing again and honestly? i'm fucking SYKED. though i wrote the first rwby half of this at the end of 2016, but recently i finally watched season 4 & 5 and realized this snippet whose original purpose (and, honestly, entire reason for existing) i literally cannot remember was actually still good. and then i thought of the latter jnpr half and thus this fic was properly Born. it has literally zero plot but i love it very much. enjoy~

If it wasn’t for the desktop fan chugging away, duct taped to the open windowsill, the air in team RWBY's dorm would be as still as the grave.

The city of Vale, capital of the kingdom of the same name, was in the middle of a heat wave. The temperatures were record breaking. The forecasts, dismal. Not even the chilled sea air coming off the coast did much to stir the baking haze.

So, while it’d been an hour since the end of the school day, four teenage Huntresses-in-training were splayed across their beds in a state of sticky despair.

“So, like, what if I just set myself on fire,” Yang says, breaking the muggy silence.

Her suggestion rouses a look out of the rest of the dorm's inhabitants.

“Yang, no!” Ruby stares disapprovingly at her big sister, “Don't set yourself on fire.”

“Why would you even try?” Blake asks, setting her open book down on her chest.

“I mean, like, the flames from my semblance don't hurt. Neither do other fires, if I use my aura. So if I set myself on fire, it would trigger my aura and _then_ maybe I wouldn't be so _fucking_ hot anymore.”

Ruby flops onto her back, staring at the ceiling blankly.

“Oh my god that actually sounds kinda smart,” she whispers to the white plaster.

“You _do_ have excellent fire resistance, even against dust flames,” Blake muses.

“Don't let her clever-sounding ideas fool you, Blake,” Ruby points a finger at her big sister, frowning, “when Yang gets ideas, things _explode_. Or get punched. Or get punchsploded.”

“Didn't you explode once too?”

Their team leader sputters. “That was an accident! I sneezed and the crater was teeny tiny! Yang blew up a  _smithy_ at Signal forging Ember Celica's prototype, you know.”

“Awww, it was only the forge,” Yang says.

“Don't you 'awwww' me, sis,” Ruby hangs her head down from the top bunk and beseeches her partner, “Weiss, you're super smart and good at crushing people's hopes and saying no and stuff, help me stop Yang from exploding the dorm.”

Weiss doesn't even look up from her own reading.

“Yang, I would strongly advise against deliberately self-combusting within our room. If you wish to test your theory, go find one of the empty practice arenas. For the record, however, I am uncertain how long you could possibly make the effect last. You only have so much aura.”

Yang groans, rolling in her bunk and letting half her body flop over the side. The makeshift bunk bed wobbles, balanced precariously.

“...I _could_ power my semblance by slamming my head against a wall,” the team heavy suggests.

“Weiiiiiisssss, you made it worse!”

 

Across the hall, more drastic measures were being taken.

“Pyrrhaaaa,” a mournful call came from team JNPR’s dorm, “Pyrrhaaaaa save meeeeee.”

Pyrrha averts her eyes guiltily. “I’m sorry, Nora. There’s nothing to be done.”

“He’s squishing meeeeeee.”

“This is for your own good,” says Ren firmly, sitting sidesaddle on his best friend’s back and pinning her to the ground. “You need to sit still.”

Jaune looks on curiously, laying on the floor of his own volition in an attempt to find even a scrap of coolness. Nora meets his gaze with big eyes and a pout, silently mouthing _help me_.

Jaune relents. “I don’t know, man. Do you really have to sit on her? I mean, that’s gotta be uncomfortable. She’s so—” he waves a lazy hand, trying to encompass the entirety of Nora. His frown reflects the futility of the attempt. “—you know. Tiny.”

Nora blinks at him and laughs despite the tall, lean weight of Ren perched on her torso.

“She’ll be fine.” Ren assures him. “Nora is very strong.”

To prove it, Nora wiggles until her arms and legs are under her and does a pushup, then another, Ren bobbling implacably on her back with his legs dragging on the floor.

“See? I’m lifting him! With my muscles!”

Pyrrha looks over, raising an eyebrow.

“Wasn’t the point of that to keep her from moving around too much?” She asks Ren. His lips thin minutely. “Nora, perhaps you should stop. Ren told us about how you collapsed last summer due to heat exhaustion. We’re all supposed to be resting and conserving energy until this heat wave blows over.”

Nora balances on one hand and shakes her fist ruefully at her teammates.

“Cowards! Traitors! Nobody can stop me! Not you, little miss common sense, and not bony butt over here! I am unstoppable!!”

Ren lays a hand on the back of her head – warning, restraint, and exasperated affection all in one. “Nora,” he says chidingly, “if you annoy Pyrrha too much, who else will carry you to the infirmary?”

“When I get heat exhaustion?”

“ _If_ you get heat exhaustion.”

It’s Jaune’s turn to look at Nora with big eyes and a concerned tilt to his mouth.

“I can always carry her to the infirmary if Pyrrha doesn’t want to,” he offers.

“Carry me?” Nora says, stopping at the peak of her pushup – number six – to look over her teammate incredulously. “You can lift me? Since when?”

Ren lets out a huff of laughter. Pyrrha purses her lips so hard she looks like she’s sucking a lemon. Jaune flushes and pouts.

“Rude!” He cries. “I will have you know I have made great gains in the gym lately. Significant strides! I can lift twice as much as I could before I came to Beacon.”

Nora grins at him. She leans over to shove her face closer to his.

“Prove it.”

Jaune slaps the ground. “You’re on, Valkyrie! Pushup contest, me and you!”

She cackles. “Now you’re talking! Loser takes the winners’ place on the chores wheel for two weeks!”

“One week!”

“Nora,” Ren says, fitting an entire lecture into a single word and the creasing of his brow.

“Ren will stay where he is as my handicap, so I don’t crush you like the little baby insect you are.”

“Pyrrha,” Ren says, fitting an entire plea in his mouth, curled minutely downwards.

Pyrrha giggles, rolling onto her side and propping her head on her hand for a better view of the floor between their beds.

“We have the entire weekend off, I think we can afford a little silliness to kill time,” she says with a little shrug. Ren keeps staring. Pyrrha sighs and points at her water bottle. “If they get rowdy, I’ll cool them off,” she promises solemnly. After a moment, Ren sighs and drops his gaze to the girl beneath him.

“Don’t overdo it,” he warns.

“No promises!”


End file.
